


Missing moments that never happened

by gabi_lotura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Don't worry, F/M, complicated feelings, dealing with heartbreak, if you like ventor better pass this one, mention ventor, more humor than angst, now it is Allura turn to suffer with unrequested love, there is a happy ending (to everybody)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabi_lotura/pseuds/gabi_lotura
Summary: The war is over and a new Era will start in Galra Empire. Emperor Lotor will get marriage, but not with Princess Allura. While Allura try to  pretend everything is fine, her friends are determinate to cheer her up and improve her mood until the ceremony. But their approach is making the Princess start to lose her patience with them. So she need to deal with paladins annoyance, Coran inconvenience questions, mice worry and her complicated and undeclared feelings for the Galtean Prince.





	Missing moments that never happened

**Author's Note:**

> Some clarifications first. Lotor could hide Ven'tar's planet before the destruction (just like he did in canon with the colony). Colony subplot don't exist, there is just a rumor about Altean survivors lost in the space. The war is over and lotura development didnt have a romantic direction (at least, it seems so). And sorry for the kindergarten level of English, I am still learning.

Allura enter into the kitchen carefully and vigilant. No sigh of them there. 

She let go a long and tired gasp. Finally she could eat something in peace. But just to remember the circumstances that made her eat alone and hidden, as a thief, was enough to bring back her frustration. 

It supposed to be an ordinary morning in the Castle when she join the paladins in the conference room. When they realized her presence, they froze and look at her as she was a bomb. The reason for such alarming expression was projecting in the wall. The invitation to for the royal marriage of Emperor Lotor and Supreme Leader Ven’tar. 

It wasn’t a surprise. Or at least, it shouldn’t be. Allura was the first person Lotor could trust enough to tell about Ven’tar existence and how her planet have been hidden from Zarkon’s fury. It was, and still is, his intention, once the war over, give a new direction to Galra Empire and a matrimonial alliance with a ex- oppressed people would be a good beginning to a reign of peace. 

It supposed to be great news! But for Allura’s misfortune, it wasn’t a secret to her crew that her affection for the Prince is stronger than a platonic bounding. She have been denying this for so long, first for them and so to herself. But now that become so ridiculous that she can’t even fight about this with them anymore. And her involuntary upset face betrayed her reasonable and diplomatic posture. 

Shiro turn off the projection immediately. The paladins try to console her, each one in their own way. 

“Oh, Princess, don’t be sad.” Hunk started. “ I am gonna do the best milkshake for you! Whatever thing you wanna eat I can cook it!” 

“Hunk… I am not sad…” 

“No, Allura. You don’t need to lie to us” That is Lance turn. “We are your friends. We are mean to heal broken heart…” 

“There is nothing wrong with my heart, Lance.” Allura said with a ton of angriness. 

“Yeah, Lance. Stop with your clownery.” Agreed Pidge. “All Allura need is to play some fight video game with me. Let’s beat all the male characters! That is gonna help you to deal with the stress.” 

“Guys…” Princess was getting sick of this. “I am fine.” 

“No, you are not.” Now Coran enter the room. “And we have to improve your mood until the ceremony. With that face they can get wrong idea our opinions about that union.” 

“But we really have to go?” Keith asked. “I mean, he is our ally, but his marriage have nothing to do with the coalition.” 

“Of course we have, Keith” Reprimanded Shiro. “He helped us to defeat the enemies. Voltron and the Coalition have to show support.” Shiro changed the ton when he look at Allura. “Even so, Princess, if you still feel… indisposed. We and the Blades will be there to represent you, dont need to worry.” 

“Well, if it can be a consolation. Even his people are perplexed with this engagement” Keith gossiped. 

“Man, we too.” Lance wanted be included. “He took a bride from nowhere!” 

“ENOUGH!” Allura lost her temper. “Yes! We will go to this marriage. All of us, no matter what. And really appreciate everybody concern but there are more important issues than insignificant feelings.” She was more calm, or tired. “I would like some privacy now, so I am going leave. And please, don’t try to follow me.”

So she leave them speechless and escape to her bedroom. Lying in the bed and listen etherial music wasn’t help her to concentrate or distracted her from the disturbing thoughts. 

Well, then is her. Alone in the kitchen feeling horrible for how she treated her dear friends and how she is dealing with the situation. She got even worse when she found out a milkshake in the table with a note: “We are sorry.” 

That was too much. Allura almost felt the tears coming, What the hell was wrong with her? They shouldn’t be worried about her, she shouldn’t be so miserable, and absolutely no one should cry while eat such wonderful milkshake. 

She fear they could hear her crying. She back to bedroom silently, or at least tried to. She cursed every single tear that dare to fall. But she couldn’t fight this anymore. Those feelings were there, disturbing and annoying her. She could conceal from any one, even from him, but she can’t do it with herself. 

Time to face what she judge as a shameful weakness. 

Yes! She was in love for Lotor, that is the problem. She couldn’t precise when or how. They get a long well quickly, despite of the bad first impression. They had the same goals, their families shared past, their nerd passion for Altean History. But she doesn’t love him because of this, it would be childish to fall for such small things. It wasn’t for her personality always polite and sociable when the occasion needs but still stoic, enigmatic and even melancholy when he was distracted or alone. 

They worked well together, everyone recognize it, but really got close to each with the time. He was so workaholic as her, even so in their latter nights of work they talk about everything. It took a time to him open up to her, be vulnerable. He even let her see him crying after Honerva’s death. They hold each other for a long moment, that was the first time he hug her, he always seems awkward with any demonstration of affection, but that time she could feel his hunger for caring. 

And now he could have it. He would have everything he deserve it. This marriage wasnt just a political arrangement, there was affection there. Lotor never say it in words, but Allura knew he truly care for Ven’tar , and now, after his emocional journey he is free to love her without fear. Allura from the button of her heart wish his happiness. The jealous was poising the joy she should share with him.

Allura felt her little friends caressing the top of her hair. They have been atypically quite, what should be difficult to them because of the demanding mind control, especially for talkative beings like the mice. 

“Oh, my petite friends.” She close her eyes. “I am worrying everyone for nothing. That’s stupid heart!” 

She heard her opening. She sit immediately, the mice hid themselves to let Allura recover her composure. Of course, she couldn’t disguise the marks of tears from her face, but she took a deep breath so she could calmly dismiss whoever can entered. 

“Princess.” Coran call her with a formal ton. “We need to discuss some things.” 

“Coran, I am fine.” She insisted. “Or at least, I will. Don’t need to worry, I guarantee you I won’t give any bad impression, or feed rumors.” 

“Allura, I am not here to give you sermons…” 

“But to remind me that I need to act as Princess.” She completed. 

Coran let go a sad sigh. He looked at her with tenderness. 

“Princesses have heart, I suppose." He made a dramatic pause. “Unlike advisors” 

She was about to protest but he advanced. 

“You know I am very disqualified this matter. It never happened to me.” 

“Lucky you.” 

“I think so.” He smiled. “People in love always were very dramatic. When you father cried when you mother rejected him in the first proposal, oh! It was the end of the world to him! Your mother almost extinguished the whole royal dynasty with that “no”. Well, second our scandalous King.” 

“Coran!” She was laughing. 

“What I am trying to say, Princess, is that I don’t know about fall in love. But I know a lot things about love someone. Your passion towards him is hurting you now, but it didn’t mean what you feel isn’t deep or doesn’t worth. “ 

He took her face and wiped the tears that came back. 

“Feel it, Allura.” 

Allura was sobbing loud while she hug him.

.......

Allura is felling much better now and a sensation of relief finally is warming her. The good mood back to her and helped her to rescue from his self given mission: keep the paladins away from Allura. But her her patience was completely restored now so she was open to any embarrassed advice, childish activity or whatever they prepare to make her feel less blue. Of course she was doing all this more to them than to herself, however, play video games, take self care sessions, try variety human food and practice corporal fights were more fun than she could expected. The smiles and laughs visited her face without invitation. 

Surely, the melancholy would hit her occasionally, but she always so thankful for have her goofy crew to distracted her from the sadness. She even hope that she could be perfectly “cured” until the marriage. 

It is already late and everyone was resting. She was about to bed too, but she wanted enjoy the silence. She was wandering while listen the “heartbroken playlist” that Lance made to her. Thankfully the lyrics were quite incomprehensible and she could just enjoy the melody. But her peaceful state couldn’t prepare her for what she saw in command room. 

“Lotor!” 

“Ah… Hello, Princess.” Lotor was surprised for her loud reaction. “My apologies for came here without ask first.” 

“Oh, no. I am sorry.” Now she is embarrassed but she could avoid her kind smile to him. “I reacted too quickly. It is great have you here. I am just, well, surprised. Anything wrong? What is the emergency.” 

“Well, it is not an emergency…” He seems suddenly almost sky and a little bit ashamed. “I mean, the matter is important but…” 

He paused trying to organize the words. 

“Lotor.” Allura took his shoulder concerned. “What happened?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you. I… need to.” He took a deep breath. “The marriage won’t happen.” 

“What?” She said worried. “Is Ven’tar okay?” 

“Yes, thanks the Ancients that isn’t the matter.” But he was still sad. “She is great and will have a long and heathy life. But I can’t go along with her as spouse. It was me. I broke up this compromise” 

He was looking at the floor. Silence between them. Allura took his hands. 

“Lotor. You are scared, it is normal, but you aren’t any coward to run away from your fears.” She continued in gentle ton. “There are more than interests in this union, and open up to someone is hard. And for you it must be terrified, but you can’t give up now that you can have the happy life you deserve…” Sadness cross her heart but she completed. “and with someone that love you.” 

“My insecurities certainly are part of this but it wasn’t because of it.” He back to look at the floor. “Many things I didn’t consider or didn’t want to see.” He expanded. “Ven’tar would become my Empress, the galra Empress. And I never consider what would the consequences for her. She would lost her position in her planet, Supreme Leader are chosen by merit and can’t have children. Her culture, people, philosophy are so opposite from the galra ones, it would be so hard to her adapt. The worse part is she knew about all of this even so she accepted, because she really believe it is for the best.” 

“Of course there are good reasons and need be carefully discussed. But it doesn’t mean you guys need to marry now.” She advised. “ The engagement can be longer, she can become a proper Empress and you and her grow closer until you are ready.” 

“No, Allura.” He give her a sad smile. “It is over, and for the best. I was really willing to practice what I have learned from you. Be kind, open and even vulnerable, and maybe Ven’tar and I could build a solid relationship in future. But doubts and confusion back to haunt me, and I haven’t being honest with myself. Even now I am sad but I know I am not sad enough as I should be. Ridiculous isn’t it?” 

“No, it isn’t.” She looked deeply at his eyes. “They are your feelings and you should respect them.” 

“Thank you, Allura.” 

He rubbed her hands. 

“I missed this too much.” He looked at their hands. “And our talks. Your words are…” He hesitated. “Your words are wise and…I always feel better after hear you.” 

She could bare with that tender gaze. Allura let his hands go and turn around, a natural gesture for someone that is distracted by something else, but she was just hiding her blush face. “Stupid heart!” She cursed in her mind. 

“You are giving me too much credit.” She tried to smile humble “And why you didn’t keep me in touch?” 

“I consider it, but….” 

By his pause she assumed he would say it would be inappropriate. Apparently, even Galras and his Governess ship them. Explain himself to his bride should’ve been a headache. 

“The young blade told me it would better avoid it.” Lotor said. “I assumed you were too busy to irrelevant conversations, or maybe you just didnt want see at all.” 

“What?!” She was perplexed. 

“I know there isn’t any reason to you be upset with me.” He tried to reformulate. “The red paladin looked at me in such way.” 

Oh Lord, even the stoic Keith was being protected with Allura’s feelings. But before she could clarify the misunderstanding the paladins appears. 

“Princess!” Shiro screamed. “Someone invaded the castle…” 

Then they realized it was Lotor. They froze when they saw him, the look they gave him made Lotor even more confuse. First Keith and now all the paladins, it is a human thing change the mood suddenly or they are really angry with him, but what could be reason? 

“Sorry for alarm you” Lotor continued. “I came here to inform about the cancellation of my marriage.” 

“WHAT?!” The paladins screamed as a shocked audience from soap opera. 

“Ancients! Everyone is so dramatic today in this ship.” Coran said impatience. “And when you will reschedule, Emperor?” 

“Well, never.” 

“OH!” Paladins reacted 

“Guys!” Allura called out. 

“Ven’tar and I recognized it wasn’t the best move, so this compromise and our relationship ended in good terms.” 

Paladins tried to pretend (horribly) disappointment, less Lance who was smiling conspiratorially to Allura. She wanted to kill him. 

“You must be sad.” Hunk hug him without permission. 

Soon they gave him a collective hug. It was embarrassing but that was kind fun to Lotor. 

“I am sure you will find someone.” Pidge said with a suggestive ton. 

“Yes, and that someone is not so far away from here.” Lance played. 

“Maybe you even know this someone already.” 

“OKAY!” Allura was more angry than embarrassed. “Now, everyone can go back to the bed.” 

Proactive Shiro took care of this and Coran leave them saying some news about the supposed lost Altean survivors. Finally in private again Lotor asked one less thing. 

“Would allow me to get more envolve in the search for your people?” 

“Our people, Lotor.”She corrected him. “And of course you can. Whatever it is better don’t create hopes.” 

He took her hand. 

“We will find them, Allura” He vowed. “I promise you, just good things will happen to you from now on.” 

“That is what I said to you in last farewell.” 

“And I still believe.” He said softly. “Please, believe in those words, and mainly, believe in yourself.” 

He was right. Just good things would happen to them. She doesn’t want to think I some sighs he dropped, maybe they mean to be together or maybe not. No matter what the fate are planning to them, she couldn’t be more certain about their shared future. Whatever name their bounding has it was unbreakable and indescribable. Lotor need a time to learn more about himself and Allura need it too with her feelings. The future is unknown but they are relieved to know they would stand by each other in a way or another. And instead say bye they said: 

“Thank you, Lotor” 

“Thank you, Allura”

**Author's Note:**

> I would never imagine my rant for a NOTP would inspire me to write my first lotura fic, and first fic written in English. And despite I don't like the headcanon of Ventor because of the VLD context (we can't see a girl with Lotor without ship them) I think coexistence of Ven’tar and Allura shouldn't be dramatic as a telenovela, things can be solve in mature way and Lotor would respect both. I really loved to explore the unrequited love trope with Allura, I think more fics should use it cause this really help to get into a character, and real world lesson, sincere friendship is the best medicine to a brokenhearted.   
> Thank you for your patience and I doubt someone will do it, but comments are very precious.


End file.
